1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to two-state, bilateral, single-pole, double-throw, half-bridge power-switching apparatus capable of high-speed, high-current switching over a duty factor range of 0% to 100%. The invention also relates to power supply means for such switches that generates DC voltages at or near AC ground potential that can be delivered to a receiver having a large common mode AC potential imposed upon it.
2. Description of Related Art
Known power-switching devices, such as the current-coupled power switches, light-coupled power switches, transformer-coupled power switches and capacitive-coupled power switches have several drawbacks, such as low switching speeds, effective performance over a duty cycle range smaller than 0% to 100%, a dead-time requirement, and substantial response time delays to changing switching signals.